The Twins of the Eastern Caverns
by wenjing10
Summary: This story talks about Junjie's past, when he has a family and a pair of twin siblings before the events of "The Fall of the Eastern Champion".


This story is an idea from my dear friend FoxyKhai0209, who created a family for Junjie. This story talks about Junjie's younger twin siblings in the past, before the events of "The Fall of the Eastern Champion".

* * *

The Eastern Caverns, a place where the people lived in peace and harmony. Its capital was called Peach Blossom Spring Cavern, where the Eastern Champion lived. Yang, the first Eastern Champion, made this cavern a home for himself and his people when they escaped from the Emperor's reign of terror. That was 2000 years ago. Right now, the current Eastern Champion was the 88th generation in the family, and he had a son who would soon take his place. His son was named Junjie.

Junjie was only three years old, and was having his Slug Fu training with his master, Master Lian. Suddenly, a Cave Troll, Hamengku, came in as he interrupted their training.

"What's the matter, Hamengku?" Lian asked him.

"Megumi and Syaoran would like to speak with both of you," Hamengku told them. Megumi and Syaoran were the Empress and Emperor of The Eastern Caverns, and the mother and father of Junjie.

"Why mom and dad wanted to speak with my master and I?" Junjie wondered.

"It is a surprise," he stated.

They all headed to Junjie's house, which looked like a palace. Hamengku opened the bedroom's door, which was Megumi and Syaoran's bedroom. There, Megumi was lying on her bed and Syaoran was sitting beside the bed.

Junjie came up to his parents. "What's the matter, mum and dad? And what's the surprise?" he questioned.

Megumi smiled at her son and told him about the surprise: she was pregnant! Junjie was so shocked to hear that! He became excited of becoming an older brother.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" he wondered.

Syaoran chuckled at his son's sudden reaction. "Well, soon. What will you name the baby?" he suggested.

Junjie thought of it. "If the baby is a boy, I will name him 'Jie', which means 'pure'," he said.

"Then, what if it's a girl?" Lian asked.

Junjie thought about it again. "If the baby is a girl, I will name her 'Jia', which means 'family'," he added.

Megumi and Syaoran liked the names, but to his disappointment: the baby could not have both names. Megumi comforted her son that it's okay, no matter it was a boy or a girl.

* * *

6 months passed by, and Megumi's belly was growing bigger. Junjie became even more excited as he could not wait to welcome his sibling and become an older brother soon.

3 months later, Megumi was sent to the nearest hospital as she was ready to give birth. Junjie, Lian, Syaoran and Hamengku were in the waiting area, which was outside of the delivering room where Megumi was in.

Junjie was very worried about his mother. "Don't worry, Junjie. She will be alright," Lian comforted him. He was calm but he still had a worry expression upon his face.

Suddenly, they heard a baby cry from the delivering room. "I guess the baby finally came out from Megumi," Hamengku guessed. All of the sudden, another baby cry was heard from the delivering room, much to his surprise.

A doctor came out of the delivering room. "Doctor, is my wife alright?" Syaoran asked him.

"She is fine, sir," the doctor replied.

"How is Megumi's baby?" Hamengku questioned the doctor.

"The babies are fine, sir," the doctor answered.

Junjie, Lian, Syaoran and Hamengku were surprised when the doctor mentioned "babies". "Doctor, may I see my mother?" he politely asked.

"I'm sorry, we do not allow anyone to see her yet. You all have to wait an hour or two later," he informed them.

Junjie was disappointed. "Be patient, Junjie. We need to wait a little longer," Lian advised him. He nodded in agreement.

2 hours had passed. Junjie, Lian, Syaoran and Hamengku were still waiting outside the delivering room, patiently. Finally, the same doctor came out of the room. "Doctor, is Megumi alright?" Lian questioned.

"She is perfectly fine," the doctor responded.

"Can we see her now?" Junjie asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you may," he answered.

They entered the room where Megumi was in. They saw her laying on the bed with two cradles beside her bed.

Syaoran came up to his wife. "How are you feeling, dear?" he asked her lovingly.

"Tired... but I'm fine..." Megumi replied with a smile.

Junjie came up to the two cradles. He looked and saw two babies. The first baby was wrapped with a sky blue blanket, while the second baby was wrapped with a deep pink blanket.

"Mum, why do you have two babies?" Junjie asked his mother.

Megumi giggled at her son's question. "The two babies are twins, silly!" she simply answered.

Junjie was utterly surprised! "Are the twins boys or girls?" he excitedly asked.

"The twins are both a boy and a girl!" Megumi replied happily.

Junjie was surprised again. He could not believe that he had a pair of twins as siblings!

"So what are their names then?" Hamengku wondered.

Syaoran remembered about the two names that Junjie made. "The baby twins are called... Jie and Jia," he said.

Junjie was overjoyed that both of the names were used for his baby twin siblings. He was finally an older brother now.

"Welcome to the world of Slugterra, Jie and Jia," Junjie welcomed them. The twins cooed as they were slightly happy by their older brother's words.


End file.
